


Fluffy February Day 5 - Cooking Together

by valkyriejack (vikings_of_valhalla)



Series: Fluffy February 2021 [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cooking, Fallout Fluffy Feb, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluffy february
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikings_of_valhalla/pseuds/valkyriejack
Summary: Nate has a very special evening planned for Preston.forFluffy Februaryoriginally posted on mytumblr
Relationships: Preston Garvey/Male Sole Survivor
Series: Fluffy February 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137989
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fluffy February 2021





	Fluffy February Day 5 - Cooking Together

**Author's Note:**

> you can find the original prompt list [@fluffyfebruary](https://fluffyfebruary.tumblr.com/post/639602426793623552/fluffy-february-prompts)

It was supper time at Sanctuary, and Nate had invited Preston over to his house for a nice, intimate dinner alone together. Shaun was hanging out at the MacCreadys’ house so they could have a little privacy. 

Shaun was actually the mastermind of this whole evening. When Nate had told Shaun he was planning on asking Preston to move in, Shaun had been thrilled. 

“How are you planning on asking him?” Shaun had asked.

“I… don’t know. I was honestly so nervous about how you’d react, I hadn’t thought that far ahead.”

“Well you gotta do something special right? How did you ask my mom?”

“Uhhh…” Not wanting to explain the concept of a shotgun wedding to his young son, Nate changed the subject. “It’s a big step though, right? You sure you’re okay with this?”

“I think it’s a great idea! Mr. Garvey always has the coolest stories, and he lets me borrow his books, and he’s always making you do that goofy laugh. He’s the best.”

Nate felt warmth blossoming in his chest. “Yeah, he is.”

“You could cook dinner for him, that’s romantic, right? RJ said that always works for him.”

“Oh did he?” RJ was going to be getting a stern talking to once this was over. 

“And I can hang out at his house while you guys eat!”

“All right. I’ll have to check with him first, but yeah, that’s a good idea.”

MacCready was happy to take Shaun for the night, and with him taken care of, all that was left was to get cooking.

Back at the house, Nate had all the ingredients gathered together, and ready to cook with, when Preston walked in.

“You’re early!” Nate said as he walked around the counter to kiss his boyfriend.

Preston wrapped his arms around Nate’s waist. “I know. Hope that’s okay, I just got back from the Castle and I couldn’t wait to see you, so…” it was then that he noticed the ingredients laid out. “What’s cooking?”

“Oh, right!” Nate hurried back over to the stove. “I’m uh… I’m making you a surprise dinner. Surprise!”

Preston laughed. “Do you need any help?”

“Pass the butter?”

Preston handed him the tub of butter. Nate scooped out a generous helping, then greased his pan with it.

“What’s the occasion?” Preston asked.

“It’s just a happy I Love You day, as my dad used to call it. He used to surprise my mom with it all the time.”

Preston smiled. “That’s so sweet. I love you too, babe.” Nate got lost in Preston’s big brown eyes for a moment. “So what are we making?”

“Right.” Nate said. “So, I’m not much of a cook, but one of the few things I do know how to make, is omelettes. Got some eggs from those hens Marcy’s raising, some tatoes, peppers, green onions, ham, and I even managed to score us some fresh cheese!”

“Wow, that sounds really good. What’s our first step?”

“You sure you want to help? You could just sit back and relax. It’s a long trip from here to the Castle. You sure you’re not tired?”

“I’m fine. Besides, learning how to make an omelette sounds like fun!”

“Okay! All right, so the first thing you want to do is make sure your pan is hot. While we wait for it to heat up, we want to beat the eggs.” He grabbed a fork and started beating the eggs. “I like to pour just a tiny bit of milk in there to make them fluff up a bit.” Preston grabbed the milk and handed it to Nate. “Thank you.” He poured a dash of milk in. “And we need salt of course.” He sprinkled a dash of salt into the mix. “And then you’re good to go.”

“When do you add the peppers and stuff?”

“Not until the eggs have cooked a little. Here, why don’t you go ahead and pour half of that into the frying pan.”

He poured the eggs into the hot pan with a loud sizzle.

“Great! Here,” he handed him a spatula. Preston tended to the eggs. “That looks perfect. Now we add the ingredients.... Then fold it, yeah just like that, and it’s done! Great job! That turned out way better than my first omelette.”

“What happened to your first omelette?” he asked as he went to sit down at the counter.

Nate took over the cooking. “Burned it. Burned the second one, and the third one. The fourth one didn’t burn but it turned into this nasty egg frisbee, so I threw that out. Of course, I was only eleven, so it wasn’t like I had any culinary experience at all. Although, Shaun seems to be pretty decent at it, so maybe it was just me.” He finished making his omelette, then sat down next to Preston.

“Where is he by the way? I got him that old telephone he was asking about.”

“You did? That’s so sweet of you, he’ll love it. He’s with RJ for the night. It’s just the two of us.”

“Oh really?”

“There was something I wanted to ask you, and I talked it over with Shaun, and he suggested, insisted actually, that it just be the two of us.”

“Is it business or something more personal?”

“Personal. A lot more personal. Preston,” he put his hand on top of Preston’s. “I wanted to ask you…”

“Ask me what?” he prompted when Nate’s voice trailed off.

“I love you so much, and you’re so good with Shaun, and I was hoping that… Sorry, I’m a little nervous.”

“It’s okay, babe. Take your time.”

“Thank you. I… you’re just so… have I mentioned that I love you?”

Preston smiled. “I don’t mind hearing it again.”

“I love you so much. And it’s not just me. Shaun loves you too. He really looks up to you, and you’ve always got time to answer all of his questions, and you laugh at his jokes, and we just… we’re crazy about you.”

“That really means a lot to me. And I love you too. Both of you. I know I spend a lot of time at the Castle, but it’s really Sanctuary that I consider my home. Home is wherever the two of you are.”

Nate felt butterflies in his stomach. “Move in with us. Please. We love you and we want our home to be your home.”

“You really mean it?”

“Yeah, we do. I talked it over with Shaun all ready, and he thinks it’s a great idea.”

“So do I.”

“That mean you’ll do it? Move in with us. Be a father for Shaun?”

“Yes. I’ve always wanted to be a father, and Shaun is such a good kid. I… I love you so much.”

Preston gently cupped Nate’s face and leaned in. Nate closed the distance between them, kissing him passionately. 

“Let’s eat, and then let’s go to bed. We have all night.” Nate said.

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr [@valkyriejack](valkyriejack.tumblr.com)


End file.
